BEWARE THE QUITE ONES
by Oliveoylxm
Summary: Tadashi had a bad feeling in the house but after a couple years he had gotten over it. When Hiro Hamada turns 14 he starts feeling a bit on edge about the house and one night he see's something he never wanted to see. "There is some one in our room." ALIVE!TADASHI OC GHOST
1. Chapter 1

BEWARE THE QUITE ONES

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BH6 or any references to horror movies or shows

A/N: UPDATES ARE IRREGULAR OKAY THIS IS MY NEW HORROR STORY ENJOY!

PROLOG:

Tadashi wasn't always on edge, but when he and Hiro moved into their Aunt Cass's house he felt kinda scared. It wasn't because his parents had just died, no that wasn't it... His little brother Hiro had been okay with the atmosphere of the house. But to Tadashi it felt as if some one had been watching him...or standing over him. After a few years Tadashi had gotten used to the strange atmosphere at home that he had forgotten about the bad feeling. But as soon as Hiro had turned fourteen Hiro had gotten an unsafe feeling about the house.

STORY START:

Hiro was dog tired, so tired that he had fallen asleep standing up in the collage lab. He sighed and opened the front door of the lucky cat café.

"I'm home!" He shouted dropping his keys on the counter and stifled a yawn.

"Hey my little collage man! Dinners ready if your hungry." Aunt Cass said from up the stairs. Walking up the stairs Hiro yawned widely and took of his backpack."You know what Aunt Cass? I think I'm gonna go to bed early okay?"

Aunt Cass smiled sadly. "Alright then... Oh Tadashi's upstairs studying so don't bother him." He smiled tiredly an proceeded to drag himself up the rest of the stairs. Finally reaching his shared room at the top of the attic, Hiro stumbled his way through his messy part of his room and plopped onto his bed.

"Hey knuckle head." Tadashi said as he put down his book to watch Hiro snuggle in his bed.

"Mmmmhph." Hiro mumbled into his comforter.

"Tired?" Tadashi asked his only answer was a loud drawn out snore. He smiled fondly at Hiro and picked up his book again and continued studying..

TIME SKIP: 2:45AM

Hiro awoke to the sound of creaking, checking his alarm clock he swore at the ungodly hour. Sitting up he squinted to the other side of the room to his brothers corner. The creaking continued, "Tadashi?" He whispered. Swinging his feet off the edge of the bed he noticed that he wasn't wearing his shoes. He thought maybe Tadashi had taken them off.

Creak, creak , Thump!

Hiro jumped and grabbed his flash light from his nightstand. "Aunt Cass?" He spoke voice shaking. No one answered just the thumping noise, gulping he stood up and carefully made his way towards the stairs. Walking down the stairs he made sure to sweep his flash light across the second level living room that was completely pitch black. "Mochi?" He asked. The thumping noise continued, making his way towards the bathroom. The thumping noises were louder, standing in front of the cracked bathroom door Hiro pushed the door open slowly as he shook. A body of a little boy hung from the rafter in the bathroom and an old fashion chair was knocked onto the floor. The feet of the boy slammed against the wall as he swung.

Thump!

Hiro dropped his flash light and screamed.


	2. BLACK MASS

BEWARE THE QUITE ONE'S

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BH6 OR ANY HORROR MOVIE REFERENCE.

A/N: I changed something.

CHAPTER 1: THE BOY

Hiro dropped his flash light and screamed. He felt a clod shiver run up his spine, still screaming he ran in a frenzy up the stairs threw his brother's cover frame open and jumped onto Tadashi sobbing.

"Hiro?!" Tadashi said wide awake from the screaming. "What's wrong?"

Aunt Cass ran in with a base ball bat. "What happened?!"

Hiro sobbed harder clutching onto his brother with all his might. Tadashi grabbed Hiro's face gently. " Otōto o chinsei shi, machigatte iru mono o oshietekudasai." ( calm down little brother and tell me what's wrong.)

Taking a few deep breaths Hiro managed to get out, "Basurūmu ni burasagatte darekaga arimasu!" ( there is someone hanging in the bathroom!)

Tadashi looked confused. "What?!"

Hiro gasped as he felt the room temperature get colder. "Some one hung them self in our bathroom..."

Aunt Cass looked bewildered. "Are you sure?"

Hiro looked to her tears leaking and shaking. "I heard this creaking noise at like 2:45 and this thumping noise," he paused and looked back at Tadashi. "At first I thought it was you but when you didn't answer I thought it was Aunt Cass or Mochi but when I took my flash light to look... It was pitch black down there so I decided to follow the sound. It was coming from the bathroom and when I opened the door..." He trailed off.

Tadashi got up and took the bat from Aunt Cass. "Uh... I'll go check...you two better stay here." Making his way down the stairs Tadashi heard a noise from behind him. "Nii-san I'm coming too..." Tadashi hesitated. "Okay..." The two boys made it to the second floor, slowly creeping their way towards the bathroom. Tadashi quickly turned the corner and flicked the light on.

"Uh Hiro... There isn't anything here."

"What! B-but I swear! There was this man hanging from the rafter! He was wearing a blue sweater and had short wild blond hair! Uh... Brown pants and black sneakers."

Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that you weren't dreaming you knuckle head?"

Hiro shook his head frantically, "No! I mean seriously! Here's my flash light right where I dropped it!" He said picking up the fallen flash light.

Tadashi ruffled Hiro's head, "It's late, you were probably seeing things."

Hiro stood in shock, was his brother not listening to him?

"B-but?"

"I'm going to bed Hiro..." Tadashi walked up the stairs and began to explain to Aunt Cass what had happened. Hiro could distantly hear them talking but all he could focus on was the question on his mind.

'It was real...right?' He sighed in frustration and flicked the light off turning around to head upstairs he felt a breeze behind him and a whisper.

'You look like him...'

Hiro yelped and turned around to see the dead end corridor, a black mass with white beaming eyes stood in the shadows. He gasped in fright clutching himself and made a dash for the stairs passing up Aunt Cass. As soon as he made it to his shared room he jumped into Tadashi's bed.

"I-is it alright I sleep with you tonight?"

Tadashi smiled tiredly. "Sure..." Crawling into the bed with Hiro he pulled the comforter up and tucked it around them.

"Night Hiro."

"Night Nii-san." And with that the two fell asleep under the watchful gaze of the black mass that stood at the the top of the stair case.

'He can't help you little one.'

TIME SKIP: THE NEXT MORNING

Hiro woke up to an empty bed alone. He didn't have any classes today and he had the rest of the day to ponder about the man he saw the night before. Sitting up he realised that he didn't want to be alone so hurriedly taking a shower into the same bathroom from the night before and changing into darker coloured clothing he decided to work on his micro bots in the lab. As he made a grab for his trademark blue jacket something grabbed the back of his neck. Gasping he turned around and saw the black mass from before.

'Your mine!'

Hiro quickly grabbed his jacket and without another thought ran from the café yelling out a half-assed excused about 'the early bird gets the worm' a and sprinted all the way to the lab.

Out of breath and scared shitless by every big noise he was a jumpy mess by the time he reached the gang.

Slam! Hiro shrieked and scrambled behind Gogo who shoved him into Fred.

"What's up little man!? You seem jumpy today." Fred said.

Hiro weighted his options tell and get laughed at or tell and get weird looks. "Well... Last night." He started and began telling Fred of the paranormal activity.

"What we got here is a Haunting!" He said totally serious. Hiro gave him a weird look. "Seriously man! He says ' your mine!' It's obvious he wants to ghost rape you!"

Standing up in a flash Hiro had a blush yelling angrily at Fred. "He doesn't want to rape me!" Silence quickly rushed through the small lab as every one stopped what they were doing to stare at Hiro.

"I-I mean come on! There is this dead guy hanging from our bathroom staring at me and whispering to me in my house and you say he wants to butt rape my ass! He's a fucking ghost Fred! A Ghost!" Hiro quited as soon as he realised there was no other noise. Turning around he glared at the people staring at him.

"Mind your own business!" He shouted and stalked off into his private lab. The people went back to doing there thing and the gang turned to Fred.

"Uh..." Wasabi started.

"What was that?" Gogo finished.

Fred smirked and picked up a comic, "Hiro is totally going to get ghost raped."


	3. Alone at home

BEWARE THE QUITE ONE'S

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bh6 or anything that hints to other Horror movies.

Chapter 2: Alone at Home

Hiro had barged into his private lab unamused. 'The ghost can't rape me... Right?' He thought as he worked on his Micro bots. It was then he remembered the way the ghost had grabbed the back of his neck. It was a cold touch a bellow zero type of cold, he could some how still feel the long untrimmed nails digging into his skin the hot breath against the hairs on his back.

'Your mine!' He jumped a little bit as he replayed the raspy voice in his head, knocking over a tray of tiny screws.

"Shit." He cussed as he abandoned the tiny bot he was currently working on to bend down on his hands and knees. He scrambled to get all the tiny screws into the tray, he kept thinking as he sat back down in his office chair and continued to work on several micro bots. A few hours went by as he sat thinking and working, and before the small fourteen year old new it, it was dark out. The more he focused on what was waiting for him when he got home the more scared he got. Behind him the door opened a crack and a head with a baseball cap peeked in.

"Hey knuckle head!"

Hiro screamed throwing the micro bot he was working on in the air and grabbed the nearest wrench. Throwing it blindly at the door, he heard a squeak and the sound of the wrench hitting something hard. He cracked his eyes open from when he closed it and yelped.

"Tadashi don't scare me like that!" He said angrily at his brother who was now crouching in between the door and the frame. There was a dent where the wrench hit the wall behind him. Tadashi shakily stood up, "It's 8:34pm and I only came to see if you wanted a ride home, not to get killed by a psycho wrench..."

"Sorry...you just startled me."

"You want me to change your diapers?"

Hiro blushed and glared. "Hey! Fuck off dude!"

Tadashi laughed and walked in ruffling his hair which Hiro swatted at his hands. "You coming or what?"

"Yeah...hey can we stop at that camera store on the way?"

Tadashi gave him a raised eyebrow, "You still on that ghost thing?"

Hiro turned around in his chair as he grabbed his hoodie. "He is real and I'm gonna prove it damn it! And 'sides it's my money that I'm 'wasting' not yours."

Tadashi groaned leaning against the table. "Fine, fine whatever we'll stop by... What are you going to do? Put cameras around the house like 'paranormal activity'?"

Hiro began jogging towards the exit his answer was small. "Yes."

Tadashi ran after him yelling, "Don't put anything in the bathroom!"

TIME SKIP:

"And that's the last one..." Hiro murmured to himself as he adjusted the camera in the bed room corner. It was placed in a position where it could see both Hiro's and Tadashi's beds along with the desk and other things. He had bought several cameras that could see in darkness and in light. Hiro moved to his computer and began uploading the cameras so he could see around the house, he grabbed his mouse.

"Kitchen?" Click, an image of the still kitchen was shown along with parts of the living room. "Check, Living room?" Click, the living room showed up and he saw Mochi cleaning himself on the couch. "Ew... Check, second floor hallway?" Click, the hallway showed up and he could see Aunt Cass's room and the bathroom door which was closed. "Check, second floor stair well?" Click, he saw a full view of the stairs nobody was going up or down without him knowing or hearing it. "OK that's checked um... Home 'lab'." Click, he saw the full workspace and the opening that lead towards the living room. "Check, okay our bedroom..." He clicked the mouse and he saw himself I n the video on the computer. "Okay... Check." He set the cameras on record he got himself ready for bed and jumped into the covers. He fell asleep instantly.

THE NEXT MORNING:

Hiro woke up with a feeling of pride, he was happy he had installed the cameras. 'The cameras!' He thought jumping up and stumbling through his mess and towards the computer. Sitting in his chair he excited watched the videos fast forwarding and listening with his stereo head phones. He had watched all but the bed room video and nothing had happened so far. He felt slightly disappointed until he saw himself tossing and turning in his bed. He saw himself stand and walk over to Tadashi's side of the room, opening the frame and just standing there his eyes half lidded rocking silently back and forth on his feet humming a small tune.

"What the?!"

Himself turned around closed the frame and walked back to bed and sat on the edge as if waiting for something. In distant voices whispered quietly around the room and he laid down and covered himself with a blanket as if he had never moved. Hiro sat their in shock, 'what was that?!' He thought rewinding the video back to the distant whispers and took the audio and making it go slower and louder.

'Under the stairs you'll find, what once was mine, hidden away from all but you, once you have it you will know what to do."

Hiro was confused, getting up from the chair and clicking record to the cameras once again, he ran to the stairs and bounded down only half noticing that Tadashi was gone. He made it to the bottom where the café was closed.

" 'Under the stairs you'll find,' does he mean the tiny crawlspace that Aunt Cass uses to store the Christmas decorations?" He asked out loud. He opened the small space he turned on the light and crawled into the dusty space coughing and sneezing from the dust. He accidentally moved part of the floor board. "Shit!" He said trying to put it back when he saw a small box. He shoved the floor board away and grabbed the box with and uneasy feeling. Opening the worn wooden box he saw a small golden chained necklace with a small red square Ruby in the middle of a gold square. He gripped it and closed the floor board. Climbing out of the small space he closed the door and dusted himself off.

He ran into the bathroom and grabbed the polisher that his aunt used for her golden earnings. Taking spare rag he doused it with polisher and furiously scrubbed the necklace. After he cleaned it he dried it he noticed a small inscription that read 'to my loving child.' He clipped the necklace around his neck... A perfect fit... He stared at the jewel and felt sorta at peace. Walking away from the bathroom he made his way to the Kitchen and noticed a note laying underneath Mochi. After several pokes and pushes later the cat hissed at him and ran away. Hiro rolled his eyes and picked up the warm note.

'We'll be back home at around 4:56 sweety I'm taking Tadashi to the doctor since he said he didn't feel to good. Have fun, don't go anywhere and if emergency go to SFIT and call me there bye- love Aunt Cass.'

He smiled at the spazastic way his Aunt wrote and placed his hand on his stomach as it growled.

"Huh... Guess I'm hungry..." He walked to the kitchen and looked in the fridge, poking at his stomach he asked."How about eggs and bacon?" His stomach growled in he was done cooking he placed the pan in the sink and sat down at the small table and began to eat. Half way through his meal he felt as if some one was watching him. Turning his head around he surveyed the room. Seeing nothing he shrugged and began to eat again. He washed the dishes and ran upstairs to lounge around on his computer. He watched the recordings of what happened when he was downstairs he wasn't to alarmed when he saw the same man he saw in the bathroom standing directly behind him as he did the dishes.

He was just starting to relax when he heard a loud bang from the bottom of the stairs. It sounded like something was broken. Hiro jumped and looked at the cameras, finding the front door open he shakily stood up and slowly walked down the stairs. Going to the front door he was going to close it when he noticed a rather large indentation mark that hadn't been their before. Breathing through his mouth he heard a noise from behind him, feeling slightly scared that their might be some one there with him in the house besides the ghost scared him. He looked for a place to hide as he heard heavy footsteps of boots and slow paced whistling of pop goes the weasel he panicked and quickly thought,'under the stairs!' He rushed to the tiny door he crawled in closing it quietly he crawled to the farthest corner and covered his mouth as tears started to fall. Breathing through his nose he tried to be quiet, his heart racing as the whistling and footsteps came closer. Just as the footsteps were passing the door his mouth let out an involuntary whimper. The whistling stopped and the footsteps retraced their way to the door. Hiro's eyes widened and the door was thrown open. A man appearing to be in his early 40's with short wavy dark hair, wearing hunting coat and a long sleeve green button down shirt with worn out jeans and combat boots stood with a shot gun in hand a crazed looked in his small blue eyes. Hiro let out a shout tears streaming down his face as the shot gun leveled with his head.

"Your Mine!" He shouted and pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed through the house and Hiro felt immense pressure in his skull throwing his head back with a squeak he saw blood spray he collied with the wall and slumped down wondering why he he wasn't dead as blood ran down his face from an invisible bullet hole. From where he was at he watched as a police officer ran in, unarmed him and grabbed the man and handcuffed him and tugged him to the car. The man came back and turned a sympathetic eye towards him.

"Poor boy... He was only fourteen...His father will be devastated." Hiro's eyes still leaked tears. Just then a man with dirty blonde hair in his late 30's with a blue sweater and black shoes ran in.

'He looks like Tadashi...'

"Hirroo!"

"Mister Jefferson..." The police officer spoke."I'm so sorry for your lost..." The man said giving a comforting hand on his shoulder. The man dropped to his knees and reached out and grabbed Hiro's shoulders.

"Kiddo?"

Hiro couldn't move.

"Hirroo?"

Silence met the man and he let out a loud sob and pulled Hiro to hi, as he rocked back and fourth pressing his head to Hiro's and pleading him to wake up. The police officer told him he would be back with a team to clean up the mess. As soon as the officer left the man gently laid Hiro down on the ground and grabbed the blood stained necklace and cleaned it putting it within a small wooden box he hid it away with shaky hands in the floor board beneath. He then grabbed some stray rope from inside the space and fashioned a noose with it grabbed a chair he walked to the bathroom.

"I'm coming kiddo." He mumbled and hung himself. All the while tears still leaked out of Hiro's eyes. He watched as the ghost of the man appeared as a hideous beast and screamed in anguish at not getting to be with his son. Hiro suddenly found his limbs and wailed loudly, as he scrambled to his feet grabbed his keys closed the door and bolted from the house in just his gray sweat shirt and blue pajama pants and barefooted. Sobbing and gasping for breath as he ran up the steps to the lab he busted the door opened and tripped. Falling to the floor Hiro just laid there and sobbed his heart throbbing in fright and his face and eyes red. He spotted the gang hurrying towards him at the sound of the door being slammed open.

"Hiro!" Honey lemon shouted rushing over to check on him. "What's wrong?!"

Wasabi gave him a tissue that he gladly used. And Fred stared at him while Gogo looked some what startled.

Hiro shook his head and clutched the necklace tightly. "Y-you w-w-wouldn't believe me if I-I told you..."

Fred was the first to react. "See I told you he got Ghost Raped!" He shouted.

"No!" Hiro coughed out and began to spill out what happened with Immense detail. Fred's face became serious.

"So a ghost thinks your a reincarnation of his dead son?" Wasabi squeaked out.

"Y-yea..." Hiro said. "Oh can I use one if your guy's phone? I need to call Aunt Cass and tell her where I am."

"Sure." Honey said handing the phone over, Hiro quietly thanked her and punched in the number explaining where he was and giving a lame excuse that he didn't like being alone he hung up the phone.

"She wants me home by dinner."

Until next time!


	4. come home

BEWARE THE QUITE ONES

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BH6 OR ANY REFERENCES TO HORROR Tangled.

CHAPTER 3: BAYMAX

Green and blue. That was the first colors Hiro saw when he opened his eyes. He sat up in a grassy clearing that had no trees in view no matter how many times you turned. A warm summer breeze drifted by him ruffling his hair. He was wearing a set of white Pajama's with black buttons, his hair wild and eyes half lidded.

A montone voice spoke from behind him. "Hiro..."

Standing up and turning in the direction of the voice he spotted the white Robot sitting behind him. "Baymax? Where are we?"

The bot didn't answered and instead pointed to a dark stained looking grass up ahead.

"Sidashi."(SID-DASHI IS HOW U SAY IT)

Hiro walked slowly towards the dark patch bare feet tickled through the strands of grass. The smell of rotten flesh started to become noticed as he walked closer. The scent had made flies buzzing and Hiro covered his mouth to avoid throwing up. In the center of his the field laid the man who looked like Tadashi only with bloody blond hair the body was twisted in an unnatural way and he was slashed across the throat. Hiro screamed.

Hiro awoke with a gasp his back was the all stiff and sore, his feet had hurt and their was this bitter taste at the back of his mouth. Sitting up he hazily looked around the room and had this heaviness in his head, urging his legs to move he stood up lazily and stumbled down the stairs and looked around.

"Tadashi? Aunt Cass?" He called out when he saw a shadow move in the corner of his eyes he was now wide awake. He found a note taped to the fridge he read that Tadashi was at school and Aunt Cass went to visit a friend. He felt the room become colder clutching himself he made the decision to head out. Writing a note for when Tadashi and Aunt Cass came back he placed it on the kitchen counter and headed upstairs to check the cameras and changed into a pair of dark blue knee long shorts and a white short sleeve shirt. Grabbing his wallet, his keys, and his trademark hoodie and green sneakers he made his way down the stairs and towards the door when he heard from behind him seemly from the top of the stairs

"Hirroo? Where do you think your going this early kiddo?"

Hiro found his voice speaking for him as he turned to face the man, "The store papa... We ran out of milk and eggs."

The man seemed relived with that sentence. "Alright now you go and come back as fast as you can alright?"

"Yes papa..."

"Oh and stay away from the next door neighbor okay? He seems kinda... Off..."

Hiro paused before looking at the dead ghost. "Sure thing..." He heard Mochi hissing at the ghost as he walked in front of Hiro and held his ground. Hiro took this chance to open the door grab Mochi and closed and locked it. He began to wander around the city for a bit with Mochi in his arms he didn't realized where he was going until he reached the super market and stood outside. He stared at it in confusion before he remembered why and turned tail to run. His stomach growled softly and he looked down to Mochi whose face spelled 'Feed Me Human!' Hiro smiled and spoke to the cat. "How about We get some grub buddy?"

The cat meowed in agreement. Hiro stopped in a small shop called 'Kat's Snacks!' He got a pack of gummy bears for himself and a can of tuna for Mochi. Bidding the cashier a good day Hiro went to the park looking for a small space where he and Mochi could eat. Finding the swing sets appealing since no body was there he decided that he could swing like the old times. Setting Mochi down on the ground beside the red swings he opened the can and placed it on the ground in front of the overly weighted cat and threw the top in a nearby garbage bin. Ripping the pack of gummy bears open he sat down on one of the swings he began to eat slowly. His stomach churned when he realized that not a lot of people were outside and it was just him and Mochi. He swung slowly back and forth, the small swing small a creepy screeching sound every time he moved forward. He finished the bag and put the trash in the bin, looking at the cat who was licking it's face in satisfaction he grabbed the empty can and also tossed that away. He picked up the cat and placed him upon his messy hair he began making his way to a nearby street market, he noted oddly that the sky seems gray like it's about to rain but it wasn't humid. He hummed softly to himself a song he couldn't remember the name of but had heard it before.

"( Singing in rain, living in fidelity, gently

romancing down

and if you're done feeling chances anyway

open new lenses, make a mess of her

open new lenses, make a mess of dreams

Twee de da da

singing and live, living in fidelity, gently

romancing down

and if you're done feeling chances anyway

we live somewhere, many doubt you anyway)(1)."

He kept humming the song until he finally reached the street market. He began to look around for anything that was sparkly or caught his attention. He had just made it past a couple of crazy street marketers who desperately tried to sell him some insurance when he saw a light blue bracelet that just screamed to him. He walked closer to inspect it, it had a thick braided light blue string and a large dark blue crystal that was as big as half of his thumb. He looked towards the lady selling it, she was a beautiful woman with long blond hair and green eyes, she had a light purple dress on and looked extremely excited.

"Um, excuse me miss?" He said quietly. She looked towards him and smiled widely.

"Yes how may I help you young man?"

He showed her the bracelet and asked her. "How much for the bracelet?"

"$3.54 each." She said she also laughed and pointed to Mochi. "Nice hat."

Hiro smiled his cheeks reddening he had forgotten about the cat and laughed, taking out his wallet. "He likes to nap on my head." He said handing her the money.

"Thank you!" Hiro said as he hurried away. He put the blue bracelet on his right arm and looked around immediately spotting a small snow globe for Tadashi and a small statue of a smiling cat. He was just making his way towards SFIT to meet Tadashi when a random lady grabbed his arm tightly. Mochi hissed and jumped landing safety on Hiro's arm.

"Little boy! You are in grave danger! He will strike again! He always does!"

Hiro began to panic as people began to stare and he looked at the lady's face which was hidden by a mask.

"What are you doing let go of me!"

"Boy! Head my warning! Get rid of that necklace! Evil is contained inside!"

He began to struggle trying to tug his arm out of the lady's death grip.

"What are you talking about?! Let me go!"

She let go of his arm and he clutched Mochi and ran towards the direction of the school.

'I'm doing a lot of running away now-a-days!' Hiro thought to himself as he got to the lab right on time for the morning classes to get out. Tadashi walked in and almost immediately spotted the red huffing boy along with the rest of the gang.

"Hi Hiro!" He paused and smiled at the cat in Hiro's arms. "And Mochi? What are you doing here? You don't have classes until tomorrow."

Hiro smiled and let the cat loose on the floor and began to explain the day's events.

"Still on the ghost thing?" Tadashi said as his smile dropped a little.

"He's real..." Hiro whispered turning towards the gang. "You believe me right? I came here every time something happened.

Honey lemon looked at Tadashi. "Ghost's are a serious thing Tadashi. I believe your brother and so does Fred and Wasabi! Tell him Gogo!"

Gogo turned around popped the bubble she had in her mouth. "I believe him..."

Tadashi was speechless. "Ghost's aren't real! They can't be!"

Hiro nudged him on the arm, "Do you remember the time we first moved in to the lucky cat?"

Tadashi turned his gazed towards Hiro. "Of course."

"You came up to me and asked if I 'felt that.' I said I didn't feel anything and you told me you thought some one was watching you."

Tadashi did remember that, he remembered feeling extremely over protective of Hiro and felt the need to constantly leave the house. "Yea... As a matter of fact as soon as you turned fourteen the feeling stopped and I felt this sorta one second depression."

Hiro looked into Tadashi's honey hazelnut eyes. "Is lady at the street market told me to beware." He fingered his necklace and spoke again. "She told me to get rid of the necklace."

Tadashi frowned. "Where did you get that?"

Hiro looked away, "Under the stairs."

Tadashi reached out a hand unhooked the necklace and looked at it. "Simple design... Small engraving... Must of been done in... I dunno? 2006?"

Hiro's eyes widened."That was so long ago!"

Tadashi whistled,"Time is a funny thing."

The gang nodded in agreement, the small atmosphere was gone when Hiro let out a small shriek. Tadashi looked up from the necklace in shock. A dark figure stood behind Hiro grasping the poor boys arm.

"You didn't come home."

TO BE CONTIUED!

(1)CORALINE exporation song I do not own!


	5. Black sickness

BEWARE THE QUITE ONES

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bh6 or any horror movie references.

CHAPTER 4: BLACK SICKNESS

"You didn't come home." The figure repeated as he pulled Hiro closer to his disembodied body.

"..." Hiro couldn't do anything but stare in shock. 'He's allowed out the house?!' He screamed in his mind.

"You lied to me child!" The being screeched.

"I didn't say anything!" Hiro screamed and began to struggle throwing all of his weight back and forth against the being as he held Hiro to his chest.

"That may be but it's late and a child needs to be home be for dark!"

Tadashi jumped to his feet and gritted through his teeth, fists clenching. " . !"

The being turned his dead white eyes towards him and snarled lunging forward with Hiro in arms. Tadashi realised that the dead blond man looked like an older version of him.

"And what will you do you worthless human? Kill me? I'm already dead!" It shouted.

"Worthless? Do you think Hiro is worthless?" He shouted back, gesturing to Hiro who was struggling with all of his might.

"No...no Hirroo is mine!"

Hiro stopped moving and growled breathlessly. "That is not...my name!"

"Yes it is! Your my son! You left me. But you've finally have returned home! And you'll never leave my side! I'll make sure of it!"

Hiro's eyes widened as the sight of the lab was taken away and replaced with the sight of his shared bedroom.

"HIRO!" Tadashi shouted as he watched helplessly as the being disappeared with his brother in his arms. His breaths came out as slight gasps as he stared at the spot where his brother was at moments ago.

"No..."

"Tadashi..." Honey lemon said reaching out a hand to grab his shoulder. He turned around face full of rage, grabbing his green jacket and a grumpy Mochi he ran down the steps and towards his red moped.

"He has Hiro!" He shouted at the gang who was trying to keep pace with him. "No one takes my brother and gets away with it! NO ONE!"

"Woah man! Why don't we take my car? It's faster!" Wasabi shouted hands outreached hold his keys.

Tadashi turn and snatched the keys tossing them to Gogo he stated. "Fine but Gogo drives."

Gogo let out a small 'yes!' And everybody groaned.

MEANWHILE:

"LET ME GO!" Hiro shouted twisting in the dead mans grip.

"Silence!' The being shouted and threw Hiro onto his bed. Hiro's head connected with the head board with a loud thump. Lolling his head backwards Hiro gasped in pain, the room was spinning in fast circles. He could barely focus enough to hear the demon speak.

"Your mine! You will died at 12 midnight tonight! And you shall accompany me in death!"

Hiro couldn't move tears began to leak,and sobs made there way out of his throat. His body moved involuntarily, shaking as his head was tilted up by a cold dead hand. His eyes wide and breaths coming out in gasps of fright, the monster wiped away his tears and shushed him.

"It is alright. You will be safe, I will keep you safe." He whispered. Bringing a finger into view he gently pulled up Hiro's shirt, revealing his heaving chest. Trailing his finger down the boys chest until he reached his bellybutton where he traced the pale white skin for a moment before sticking it inside. Hiro wailed and threw his head back as hot white blinding pain entered his stomach. He shrieked and sobbed as his limbs flying about and his back arched. The disembodied man stuck three more fingers in the screaming boy who screamed even louder as his voice became weak from the screaming. After about two minutes the boy went still and quite. Taking his fingers from the boys stomach that now had a mark over his bellybutton that looked like ink inside of water, he reached out and caressed his hair.

"Hirroo?"

With a flutter the boys eyes opened, and instead of a light honey hazel brown eyes, there was a blinding white as if he had flashlights for eyes. He sat up without making a sound,face blank. From downstairs the sound of the door opened along with a shout of.

"Hiro!"

The dead man turned to the emotionless boy and spoke quietly as he heard a group feet run up the stairs. "Don't let them get the necklace and remember smile all the time you look good with a smile on your face! Dispose of them!" With that he disappeared into thin air.

The boy nodded as a large deranged smile started to spread across his face, ear to ear. With his back against the head board his head straight, checks stretched into a smile eyes back to normal he quickly ripped the necklace off his neck and stuffed it into his pocket and pulled down his shirt as he waited as the footsteps neared.

"HIRO!"

"Little man?"

"Kid?"

They shouted as they busted into his shared room. Spotting the boy sitting on the bed and staring at them, made them sigh in relief.

"Are you OK?" Tadashi said walking up to Hiro where he kneeled, grabbing his shoulders to look at his eyes and face.

"Yes I am fine..." He responded absentmindedly. Tadashi silently noticed the far away look in Hiro's eyes. Fred raised an eyebrow and asked.

"What's with the smile?"

"Ow." Tadashi said, almost immediately a inflating noise filled the background and a tall and large white Robot stepped out of his red charging case.

"Hello I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

"Baymax scan him." Tadashi said pointing to Hiro.

"Scanning..." He said as he raised his small head up and down to analyze the boy. "Scan complete, he has a small bruising on the back of his head and an unknown virus in his body." Tadashi's heart stopped in his chest as he spoke.

"An...unknown virus?"

"Yes around his stomach area." The bot said tilting his head to the side slightly and blinked. Tadashi wrenched Hiro's shirt up and gasped, the gang looked at one another before Gogo asked.

"What's up?"

Tadashi pulled the shirt back down got back up onto his feet running towards Hiro's computer he tapped into the space bar to wake the machine up before clicking the app Hiro had set up for the cameras. The gang all crowded around him.

"Dude what are you doing?" Fred asked as the camera for the room showed up under the recording label. Clicking watch the screen began to play he fast forward to that morning, he skipped the unimportant stuff until he saw a figure in front of the stairs blocking his view all he heard was Hiro's responses to the being who said nothing but stared. He heard the door slam and the guy disappeared. Fast forwarding to the moment the being entered the room with his brother he pressed play.

"LET ME GO!"

"Silence!"

He winced as he heard Hiro's head thump against the head board he watched eyes wide as the being closed in on his younger brother. He saw the fear in Hiro's eyes.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hiro screamed throwing his head back and body arching, limbs flying around. After about two more minutes Hiro had stopped moving and screaming. Tadashi had a hand over his mouth in horror as he heard voice call out and the being spoke quietly to the boy voice no longer reachable. The necklace shoved in the boys pocket.

"We need that necklace!

He turned to speak to Hiro when he noticed the room was empty asides from the gang, Baymax and himself.

"Hiro?"

"Dispose of you..." A voice spoke from the door way where Hiro was, the smile still on his face. "I NEED TO KILL YOU ALL!" And with the shout he lunged with a kitchen knife at Tadashi who grabbed Hiro and tackled the boy back onto the floor. The knife skidded out of reach and Gogo grabbed it and held it into in front of her the rest of the gang behind her.

The brothers grappled on the floor,Tadashi tried to pin Hiro to the floor while Hiro fought tooth and nail to get away, snarling like a wild animal.

"Hiro! Snap out of it!" Tadashi screamed laying on top of the boy and grabbing his face to make Hiro look at him.

"This isn't you!"

Hiro's eyes flashed in confusion for a seconds before it went back to emotionless.

"I need to get rid of you." A with that he flung Tadashi across the room and into Baymax with abnormal strength. He quickly got to his feet before he stopped as stared at the object dangling from Tadashi's clenched fist.

"Give that back!" Hiro screamed lunging towards him only to get a face full of vinyl. Big round arms circled him turning around so he could breath but holding him in place.

Tadashi quickly turned to Wasabi, "Hand me that hammer!" Wasabi grabbed the hammer from the younger Hamada's night stand and handed it to Tadashi. Tadashi raised the hammer up and brought it down of the necklace with a loud crash.

"No!" A voice shouted and out of no where a being slammed into Tadashi knocking his head on the wall across the room he knocked out. The darkness drowned out the others cries of terror as his arms unable to move to shield himself from his smiling brother.

Until next time!


	6. THE END?

BEWARE THE QUITE ONES

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BH6 OR ANYTHING THAT RELATES TO ANY HORROR MOVIE.

CHAPTER 5: THE END?

Tadashi stared blankly ahead as Hiro rapidly came towards him with a smile most wicked. A blur of red and tan crossed his vision as something tackled Hiro to the floor.

"I got you man!" Fred shouted as he struggled to pin Hiro down again.

"Tadashi!" Wasabi shouted as Baymax listed off his diagnosis. He helped the dazed Tadashi off the floor and to his bed.

"Hiro..." He mumbled as a shout of pain echoed around the room. Hiro shrieked and flayed his arms around. Hiro quickly kicked Fred in the balls and finger jabbed Gogo in the neck. Gogo dropped the knife and grabbed at her throat as her air way was cut off.

"Hiro!" Honey shrieked as Hiro came at her. All of a sudden the white plushy robot moved in the way and gripped Hiro's arms in a death grip.

"You seem angry what it the problem? Your anger can be solved in other ways besides violence. For example, meditating, deep breathing, talking to others, jogging, listening to calm music, and or having fun."

Hiro growled and twisted his arms trying to get out from the robots grip. His eyes were wide and absolutely animalistic and his snarls as shrieks were inhuman.

"Hiro Hamada!" Tadashi shouted as he broke away from his dizzy state. Wasabi hid behind Tadashi as he slowly walked towards the now still boy.

"You need to come to your senses..."

"No! It is you!" Hiro shrieked and began to sob. "All I want is my daddy!"

Tadashi blinked in surprise,"So you are Hiroo?"

"I was supposed to be reborn in this body but I didn't want to kill the new soul that inhabited it. For years I've waited for a chance to exist again...but I've waited long enough and I had NO CHOICE BUT TO HAVE THIS BODY! I WANT MY FATHER AND I WILL GET HIM!"

Tadashi growled and gave the sport inside of Hiro a furious glare, "I won't allow you to kill my brother!" He grabbed Wasabi and spoke to him.

"Do you believe in god?"

"Yes?" Wasabi said wincing at the harsh look Tadashi was given him.

"Do you have a blessed cross?"

"I have a cross around my neck..." He trailed off when Tadashi smirked. "Oh! No! I am not stepping any where near that thing!" He shouted pointing at Hiro.

"Do it! Please you have to! It's my brother we're talking about! Do you want him to die? I can't let him die just like my mother and father!" Tadashi said with a panicked look in his eyes. He grabbed Wasabi by his shoulders and whimpered. "Please..."

"Honey hold Hiro!" Wasabi said gulping and shakily grabbed the cross from his neck and placed it on Hiro's head. Hiro shrieked his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"No! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOOOOOPPP!" Hiroo screamed at the top of his lungs, struggling to move in Honeys grip. He kicked his leg which were grasped by Fred's and Gogo's hands.

"Let him go you monster!" The man was now back and glaring at Tadashi. Tadashi got into a fighting stance.

"No! I won't let you take my little brother!"

The being smiled. "Very well then." The objects in the room started to float as well as the people.

Wasabi had trouble holding on to Hiro in a zero gravity area. He began to stumble over words and grabbed Hiro's head with both hands shouting the words of the bible to Hiro who was screaming non stopped.

"You mess with my son you shall die!" The being screamed lunging at Tadashi with it's arm out stretched.

Tadashi grabbed the wall and pushed him self towards the dead man. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" He screamed pulling back an arm and punching the man in the face with a right hook. The man twisted in the air for a split second before grabbing the floating knife and tried to stab Tadashi with it only for the young man to dodge it and gripped his wrist, Tadashi grabbed the knife and stabbed the man in the head. The objects and people in the room dropped and so did the man.

Wasabi screamed the last verses of the line out and suddenly Hiro began to glow. His messy hair floated around and his mouth opened in a painful scream, he spasmed in Honey's arms before going limp. The man on the floor shrieked and sobbed as he no longer felt his son's energy.

"This isn't the end!" He shrieked and disappeared. Tadashi ran over to Hiro and checked his pulse.

BUM BUM BUM.

He breathed out a sigh of relief. 'He's still alive.' He thought.

"Okay Baymax you can let go now." Tadashi spoke. He held his brother's unconscious form close as let out a dry sob as he looked to his friends.

"Thank you so much..." He whispered as he looked down at his baby brothers face.

"No prob man! 'S what friends are for!" Fred said. "Though my balls still hurts!" He exclaimed rubbing his bruised sack, making everyone laugh.

The being stared at them invisible from the stairwell. "If you think this is the end...think again."

A few weeks later nothing happened and everything was fine, weeks turned into months and months turned into two years.

"It's time to make my move."

SEQUEL? Probably going to call it (SAVAGE)


End file.
